


Let It Snow

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [10]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad's face when Mellissa said yes was priceless! I can't believe they're finally getting married!" The 20 year old cheered and Derek smiled at him.<br/>"I can see that you're happy; makes me wonder why you're here and not at home with them."<br/>"Are you kidding me?!" Stiles exclaimed incredulously. "Scott buggered off the moment Mellissa said yes! The bastard didn't even have the decency to wait for me! I couldn't stay there!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**This story was inspired by the song 'Let it snow' sung by Dean Martin. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

**This chapter features content not fit for underage people and those bothered with explicit content. Please, if you are bothered by it, do the mature thing and don't read.**

**cut**

Stiles' boisterous laughter echoed through the house, followed by Derek's quiet, almost subdued chuckling.

"Dad's face when Mellissa said yes was _priceless_! I can't believe they're finally getting married!" The 20 year old cheered and Derek smiled at him.

"I can see that you're happy; makes me wonder why you're here and not at home with them."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stiles exclaimed incredulously. "Scott buggered off the moment Mellissa said yes! The bastard didn't even have the decency to wait for me! I couldn't stay there!"

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, while Stiles snickered and took a sip of wine. It wasn't the expensive sort. It was a bottle of red wine Stiles bought for Derek when he moved back into his flat. It's been sitting on the shelf for almost a year now, and they agreed that this was as good time as any to open it.

"So you decided to come over and hide here at my place until the storm was over," Derek concluded dryly, and Stiles all but _giggled_ around the sip of wine. His eyes were glowing happily, his cheeks were rosy, and he looked perfectly at home there on Derek's couch with a blanket thrown over his feet which he tucked under himself, and a big, wool turtleneck, the color of darkest red which made the golden specks in his eyes stand out more.

"I don't hear you complaining," he drawled and Derek chuckled as he placed his empty glass on the tea table in front of the couch they were reclining on. Stiles mimicked his action before he tugged the blanket off of himself and it slid down on the floor.

Stiles closed the small distance between Derek and himself, and the Werewolf smirked up at him as Stiles straddled his lap. As though they'd done this a thousand times before, Derek's hands settled on Stiles' thighs as the younger man wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and nudged his nose with his.

"You know what this means though, right?" he murmured as he brushed his lips against Derek's not really kissing him, and Derek growled low in his throat as he dragged his hands up Stiles' thighs and hips. "This means that I can stay longer tonight."

"How much longer?" The Werewolf rumbled as his hands traveled to Stiles denim clad ass and the younger man moaned and ground down against him.

"Well, usually I'd say an hour or so, but that _damned_ _snow_ is falling so _really hard_."

Derek chuckled as Stiles rubbed his chest through the thin material of his tight shirt. "Have I ever told you that I love the way you think?"

Stiles snickered and rolled his hips, his snickering turning into a low satisfied moan when he heard his Werewolf growl. "Several times; but I still love to hear it."

**cut**

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_   
_but the fire is so delightful._   
_And since we've no place to go,_   
_let it snow!_   
_Let it snow!_   
_Let is snow!_

**cut**

Derek grinned and Stiles yelped when he suddenly found himself on his back with Derek between his legs. He moaned and arched up when Derek pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt. It met the floor in a matter of seconds, soon joined by Derek's, and the younger between them licked his lips when the perfectly sculptured torso of his Werewolf came into sight.

A growl rumbled low in Derek's chest as he bowed down and buried his nose in Stiles' neck while he dragged his hands up Stiles' sides at the same time. He could feel the fingers of Stiles' right hand dig into his left bicep, and his left fisted in his hair as Derek teased the younger man's nipples with his thumbs and bit into the tender skin of Stiles' neck hard enough to leave a mark.

The long, drawn out mewl that rolled off of Stiles' perfect full lips sent a shiver down Derek's spine, and he raised his head to kiss the younger man. Stiles moaned into the kiss as he snapped his hips up. Derek growled at him and Stiles chuckled against his lips.

"Patience was never my virtue," Stiles drawled and Derek's scoffed.

"Do you even know what patience means?" the Werewolf murmured only to be pushed back. He hissed when the back of his head met the armrest of the couch. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles when he saw the teen do quick work of his pants and boxers.

"Not really." Stiles crawled over Derek and the Werewolf raised an eyebrow at him only for his breath to hitch in his throat and his eyes slip closed when Stiles pushed his hand inside Derek's boxers and took a firm hold of his already hard member.

Derek growled when Stiles moved and let go of his dick. Derek felt him tug on his pants and raised his hips to help the younger man pull both his pants and boxers off. He gulped when he saw Stiles lick his lips.

The Human looked up at the Werewolf with dilated eyes, and Derek smirked as Stiles moved in. He hummed in content when Stiles blew hot air of his pre-come leaking member, and settled his right hand under his head while he entwined the fingers of his left in Stiles' soft hair.

His chest tightened and his mouth dried when Stiles took the head of his dick into his mouth and sucked, his talented tongue doing wonders on Derek. His dexterous hands were resting on Derek's hips, and Derek's breath caught in his throat when Stiles started to bob his head up and down.

He focused on breathing as Stiles' warm, wet mouth enveloped him whole, and tried his damned best as not to thrust up. His little Human was prone to leaving him high and dry if Derek did anything Stiles wouldn't approve of, so Derek learned early on in their relationship that when Stiles was in such a playful mood it was the best thing to just let him do as he pleased.

He opened his eyes when he felt Stiles' lips slip off of his member, and swallowed when he saw Stiles wiggle out of his own pants and boxers before he straddled Derek and grinned down at him.

He placed his beautiful, long fingered hands on Derek's chest and moved back until he felt the tip of Derek's cock rub against his entrance. Derek placed both of his hands on Stiles' hips as the younger man started to slowly lower onto his achingly hard cock. They let go of matching breaths of relief as Stiles took all of Derek in and threw his head back with a pleased moan.

"Damn it, Stiles," Derek bit out through his teeth and set up quickly, and Stiles groaned when Derek's cock rubbed against his prostate and his teeth bit into his neck.

 _God_ , it was good.

**cut**

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_   
_and I've brought some corn for popping._   
_The lights are turned way down low._   
_Let it snow!_   
_Let it snow!_   
_Let it snow!_

**cut**

A breathless gasp left Stiles' full lips as Derek started to move slowly and Stiles matched him thrust for thrust. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as Derek buried his nose in the hollow of Stiles' neck, breathing in his unique scent.

Stiles buried his face in Derek's hair as he struggled to breathe. Derek hit his prostate with each slow thrust and his cock was rubbing against Derek's stomach; the Werewolf's arms were around him, and his warmth was _devouring_ him to the point where he wanted to crawl under the Werewolf's skin.

"Derek – please-…" he breathed out and Derek grunted. Stiles was on his back within seconds. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as the pace quickened. Derek braced himself on his elbows as Stiles' fingers dug into his shoulders. He hid his face in Stiles' neck as he thrust harder, and the younger man moaned. "Derek!"

**cut**

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_   
_how I'll hate going out in the storm!_   
_But if you'll really hold me tight,_   
_all the way home I'll be warm._

**cut**

The Werewolf snuck his left hand between them and took a firm hold of Stiles' member. With a few strong tugs Stiles screamed his release, and Derek followed a few moments later, the clenching of the already tight heat around him enough to bring him over the edge.

With the last bits of strength he arranged them both on the couch and pulled the blanket off of the floor and over them. With Stiles resting safely sprawled over him, Derek covered them both, wrapped his arms around Stiles to secure him, and drifted off into sleep.

**cut**

"It's still snowing," Stiles murmured and Derek hummed. The younger man laughed quietly and kissed Derek's chest before he rested his head on it again and sighed in content. He was warm, he was safe and his body was still tingling from his earlier orgasm. Derek was using his left hand as a pillow while his right was resting on the small of Stiles' back, his fingers drawing unnamed patterns on his skin. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that we should tell them?"

"About what?" the Werewolf hummed and Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. He raised his left hand and shook it pointedly, the simple band of white gold that rested around his ring finger glowing in the weak light of the streetlamps breaking through the huge window.

"It's getting a bit tiresome putting it on and off all the time," Stiles grumbled and Derek chuckled. He leaned forward to kiss the top of Stiles' head.

"We can tell them on Christmas," he said and felt Stiles smile against his chest.

"You're hoping dad won't shoot you?" Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm hoping his gun will be far enough for me to have enough time to run away," he pressed out and Stiles chuckled.

"I'll make sure to hide his guns and rifles then," he drawled and Derek huffed before comfortable silence settled between them. "Hey, Derek?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Derek smiled and hugged Stiles tighter to his chest. "I love you too."

**cut**

_The fire is slowly dying_   
_and my dear, we're still goodbying._   
_But as long as you love me so,_   
_Let it snow!_   
_Let it snow!_   
_Let it snow!_

**cut**

**How was it?**

**I think it was nice.**

 


End file.
